The Neko Adventures of Ichigo and Uryu!
by haniko
Summary: The Neko Files- Adventures of what Ichigo and Uryu would do if they where Neko! Gender-bending. Craziness... should that need to be a warning?
1. Uryu and Ichigo are Cats In a Heat!

Uryu and Ichigo are Nekos in a heat?! Or are they?

Uryu and Ichigo were currently hiding in a abandoned Seriti building. Why? Because they where being hunt down by they entire Soul Society. Well all the soul reapers at least. Again why? Because they are nekos in a heat.

"Okay then how will we get out of this jam?" Uryu has to whisper so no one finds them.

"Hmmmm... I really don't know" Ichigo was confused out of the 7 rings of hell and back.

They heard voices and quieted down to listen.

"Any luck?" it sounded like Renji.

"No where in sight" Ikkaku.

"Nothing so far" Yumichika.

"Why is it so hard to track down 2 nekos in a heat? God damn it" Renji was ranting.

"Maybe its because we can't be everywhere at one time?" Ikkaku was being a smart-ass.

"Or maybe... its because Uryu is so small he can slip through small spaces and find a way for Ichigo to get through. I mean Uryu is really skinny and a little short." Yumichika, realistic.

"Lets just try to find 'em"

"Alright"

Ichigo and Uryu heard footsteps running away from their direction. They thought they where safe until they heard Rukia's voice: "Found you!"

Ichigo and Uryu were captured and brought into a room with all the captains in it. But something was off... Urahara was there!

"Let us go and I will explain what the hell is going on" Uryu is a smart boy, he could get us out of this jam.

"Okay... let them out but keep a close eye on them" Yammamota ordered.

"Well... Ichigo and I are nekos but... A heat only female cats can go through which means we are incredibly good at pretending to be cats in heats. Me and Ichigo thought you needed more knowledge of a cat and nekos, so Ichigo, Urahara, and I created this plan to get you guys more curious. And yes I know that squad 11 doesn't research things but we thought the other squads needed to know. Don't look at us that way! Nekos are still human," Uryu explained everything that they had done.

Ichigo's cat ears twitched and his tail swished side to side irritably. Damn you Uryu. "Well we had our fun, but all good things must end, so we best be off" Uryu tried to escape, but the guards stopped him.

"How do we know that heats are only for females and you aren't lying?" Yammamota! Stop interrupting the escape!

"How about that fact that we have yet to try to jump anyone?" Ichigo stating the obvious.

Everyone stared at them. Then Rukia said: "that is very true"

They let Uryu and Ichigo go free and those two went off for more adventures.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hey I am here I will be doing this story for awhile and updating whenever I can! Please review by Pming me as my email is very stupid! Flames will be used to cook my steak!

Loves, Kisses, and Hugs

Haniko


	2. Uryu, Ichigo, and YUmichika Part 1

Uryu and Ichigo try to talk to Yumichika about 'His' life.

"What you damn Nekos?" Yumichika is in a bad mood.

"We know 2 of your sec~rets!" Oh Uryu and your teasingness.

Yumichika froze. If they knew 2 secrets then... shit.

Yumichika grabbed Ichigo and Uryu and ran to a abandoned building. "Which 2?"

Uryu thought about it "How about that you zampacto is kido and elemental based not Melee?"

Yumichika flinched then nodded. "okay and the other one?"

Ichigo: "You are actually a g-" he was cut off by Yumichika's hand covering his mouth. "Never say that out-loud my mom might hear"

"Your mom?" Uryu was confused

"So you told someone huh? Time for a little punishment!" A voice was heard from the shadows. Out stepped a young woman. Yumichika's mother: Yichike.

"Oh no" Yumichika hid behind Ichigo.

"Who is she?" Uryu asked.

"My mom" Yumichika replied.

"You are afraid of your mom? And why are you hiding behind Ichigo?" Ikkaku? Where did you come from?

"Um... I am hiding so my mom doesn't FUCKING KILL ME!" Yumichika was getting mad.

"Reasonable"

"Enough chit-chat... Yumichika you are to come with me and never see these people again. If you don't come willingly.." Yichike revealed the reason for hiding her hands behind her back. She was holding Yachuri. "This young girl you see as a little sister shall die,"

Yumichika and Ikkaku started laughing. Why? Because... Kenpachi would be freakin' murder anyone who hurt Yachuri, let alone kill her.

As if on cue, Kenpachi stormed into the abandoned building- soon no longer to be standing- and walked over to Yichike, "So it was you."

Yichike handed Kenpachi Yachuri and ran for her life- literally.

"Thank you! My mom won't ever leave me alone" Yumichika was now happy and perky.

Uryu gasped then whispered something in Ichigo's ear who also gasped then nodded. Uryu turned to Yumichika: "You wanna know something to make your mom really angry?"

Yumichika nodded then Uryu went over and whispered something in Yumichika's ear. Yumichika: "Oh my god your right!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued! What did Uryu tell Ichigo and Yumichika? What are they planning? And why is Yachuri brought into this mess?! Okay I can answer the last one the answer is I am messed up. Flames will be used for smores. I CHANGED IT! Loves, Hugs, and Kisses:

Haniko 3


	3. Uryu, Ichigo, and Yumichika part 2

Uryu and Ichigo Talk to Yumichika Part 2

"What would annoy her?" Ikkaku asked.

"The reason she came was because she thought I told everyone a secret that she forces me to keep or else I never see my friends again because I am can't use my full power. I never have used my full power around anyone. It would reveal the secret." Yumichika explained. "She is stronger unless I use my full power and she is scary sometimes. Very very very very scary."

"So I thought that if we revealed the secret Yumichika could use full power and defeat Yichike. So Yumichika reveal!" Uryu turned to Yumichika

Yumichika started floating and glowing. Then Yumichika disappeared for a second then reappeared. Yumichika had breasts bigger the Rangiku's!

"Um what the hell just happened?" Ikkaku asked

"I have been a girl this entire time" Yumichika said as she landed on the ground.

"So full power? What is that all about? Makes you stronger and I am fine with it." Kenpachi was RAMBILING!

"Uh sir if you don't mind I will explain. Now the whole full power thing is that when I am a girl I can use my bankai. Yes I know bankai. Anyway if I was in my boy from I couldn't use bankai. So now you know that my true gender is female" Yumichika explained. Then she disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

CLIFF-HANGER! So yes there will be a part 3. Lets find out what happened to Yumi shall we? Flames will be used to cook my chicken.

Love,Hugs,and Kisses!

Haniko


End file.
